


Morning after

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: After a night with Marinette, Adrien lets something slip. Lucky for him, it only makes Marinette run (back) into his arms.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 264





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was saying yesterday that its hard to get new identity reveal ideas. Tell that to my brain, which keeps coming up with crazier and crazier scenarios :D have another one!

It was a light breeze that woke Adrien up as it made goosebumps appear on his bare arms. The sun was already shining but the air was still quite cool in the late spring morning, making him snuggle into Marinette even more under the blanket. 

Even if it was strange that he knew where he was the minute he woke up, he didn't think much of it. It took him a second to look around, while also feeling the unfamiliar weight on his chest, to remember. 

He took in their clothes, strewn haphazardly across the balcony, and smiled. Things looked differently in the bright daylight but he didn't feel any regret. He hadn't expected to spend the night with Marinette, but it wasn't that surprising that it had happened.

It had started with a kiss some time ago, something that they couldn't explain at first. Then it had happened again, something making them gravitate towards each other. Until it had reached its culmination the night before. He could see so clearly the blush on Marinette's cheeks when she interrupted their make-out to bring blankets and a box of condoms on the balcony. It hadn't been an accident, not at all.

But even the knowledge that they'd both wanted it and it had felt like the natural thing to happen between them, didn't fully disperse the "what now?" hanging over them. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the inky darkness once they turned off her fairy lights. Nervous but also brave fingers fumbling with clothes, interrupted by laughter and hot kisses. Her voice and the feel of her against him the only guide in the night. He wanted to cling to those memories, to relive them again and again, but then she shifted and called his name, bringing him back to the present. Time to face the music.

"It's time for you to go," she mumbled, making him sober up instantly. Yes, it was late and there was the issue of somehow avoiding being seen in the morning light, but he'd hoped for a few more minutes in their bubble.

"Yeah, I guess I better leave," he said, expecting her to get up. Instead she didn't move, her breath warm on his skin while a finger leisurely drew circles on his stomach. It felt nice and intimate, at odds with the feeling he'd had of his presence being a nuisance.

"I don't want things between us to get awkward," she said, echoing the words she'd said after that first kiss. They couldn't define their relationship or make it official, but they still wanted it. That was the arrangement they'd reached. 

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "They won't."

"I'm kind of not opposed to this happening again, so..." she added, sounding a little embarrassed. He laughed a little, but his arms tightened around her. 

"That's good to hear, it's how I feel too."

"But we really need to get moving."

"I know."

Getting their clothes was an awkward dance not because they were naked, although for him this proved to be a great distraction. It was simply hard because she had to keep her eyes closed and he took pity on her, after watching her search blindly for her panties for a minute. He brought her clothes to her and her smile was the last thing he saw before he turned around to get dressed.

"Will I see you soon?" she asked, her voice muffled by her shirt. 

"Yeah, in about an hour at school," he replied with a smile as he buckled his belt. A muffled shriek made him realise his mistake. Damn. He'd been doing so well, acting normal around her at school, although it had been hard to lie to her. He hadn't intended to tell her like that although he felt it was time for it to happen anyway.

"Damn," he muttered, turning around. "I'm sorry, Marinette." Her back was to him, but her shirt was fully on now.

"Should I pretend that I don't know who you are?" She whispered. 

"Did you suspect?" He asked, his heart doing its own strange dance now. 

"Um, a little? You changed since you started coming here. I didn't want to let wishful thinking fool me, but now I know my intuition was right," she said, turning around. "Adrien."

"It's not a bad thing then?" He said tentatively. She blushed and he realised he was still half-naked, just like her. But then she smiled and took a step towards him, making him melt.

"Not bad at all," she said. 

"I wanted to tell you, but... " he said as he reached out to her, but a sudden realisation made him pause. "Oh shoot. Ladybug. She's going to kill me," he grumbled, his heart sinking. To his surprise, Marinette laughed. "It's not funny, I really messed up!" He said, fingers nervously raking his hair.

"You didn't, kitty, it's ok," he heard her amused voice and froze, looking at her wide-eyed. 

"No way! I was right as well?" He whispered. 

"I wasn't that subtle either, right?" She laughed as she took the final step to him, back in his arms again.

"Phew," he sighed, holding her to him. 

"We still need to get ready," she mumbled in the crook of his neck while her fingers lightly scraped his back, bringing back more memories from the night before. "If my parents find you here..."

"I know, I'm going. One last thing though."

She looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I love you. I can tell you now, right?" No more secrets meant they no longer had to be in that no-relationship-but-kind-of-relationship limbo. She nodded, smile growing wider.

"I love you too." 

He kissed her lightly, content in the knowledge that there would be much more kisses later. Then he looked around and wasn't surprised at all to find Plagg and Tikki looking at them curiously from the deck chair. 

"Finally," his kwami said in a long-tortured voice as Adrien finished dressing. He rolled his eyes, calling on his transformation. He turned around to go, but looked over his shoulder at Marinette.

"Is it a good moment to note that you forgot your bra?" he said, not hiding his appreciative glance.

"Go!" 

He laughed as he headed home. Good morning indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a quick search into the French education system shows that it's not anything rare for middle school and high school to be together, putting an end to the uncertainty over whether they can still be in the same class when they are close to graduating. Just saying, haha.


End file.
